chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Drimesse
"Stop this madness! haven't you learned from your mistakes?! - Sobtjek, Drimesse card text Character Origins Drimesse was raised as a conjuror from an early age. Unlike most other, more secretive conjurors, Drimesse is commonly seen. Appearance Drimesse has light green skin and is hunched over. He has long fingers and his legs have a typical Mipedian curve. He has a fang-filled snout, horns that resembles a bull's, and giant spikes on his back. Drimesse's body is adorned with scarlet markings, commonplace for Mipedian conjurors. He wears a scarlet cloak with a hood on it, and a red waist-cape that has gold trim with more markings. He has a pouch at his waist and long spines on his head instead of hair. Background Information Drimesse comes from a clan of Conjurors who can control mighty creatures called Warbeasts. He lives in the secluded Catacombs of the Conjuror in the Ra'opa Shakk Desert. He shares a close friendship with Fivarth, a fellow conjuror, and a rivalry with Sobtjek, a muge, who has a dislike of warbeasts.[citation needed] During the M'arrillian Invasion, Drimesse and the Conjurors would be evicted from Rao'Pa Sahkk by Ihun'kalin. In an attempt to reclaim Rao'Pa Sahkk, the Conjurors would begin to create new warbeasts, such as Glost and Gaffat-ra, for the coming war.[citation needed] Towards the end of the war, Drimesse was part of the Conjurors that held up at Kiru City, along with his friend Fivarth and the recently freed Savell. He was part of the underground team sent to surprise the M'arrillian Coral Fighters from behind. Initially, their teammates was dismissive of how a few Mipedians could turn the tide, until Malvadine informed them that they were no ordinary Mipedians - they were Conjurors. Drimesse, Fivarth, and Savell soon taught them what a conjuror was, by summoning Titanix, Uboraan, and Blazvatan to attack and scatter Phelphor's troops. It initially seemed that the M'arrillian forces were near defeat until reinforcements lead by the M'arrillian Chieftain Aval'par arrived to assist Phelphor's depleted army. The new forces exhausted the Conjurors, and were eventually forced to send the warbeasts back, or else he would go completely reckless.[citation needed] The Dryland Forces were nearly defeated until Takinom saved them with troops she had gathered to destroy the M'arrillians. Drimesse then joined Takinom along with the rest of the Resistance and participated in the Battle of Kiru City, where the Tribal Alliance were victorious over the M'arrillians.[citation needed] Connections Affiliations, Loyalties and Allies Conjurors & Warbeast. Enemies Drimesse carries a rivalry with the muge Sobtjek, Since the Muge has a distaste for warbeasts. Card Details Basic Stats Textbox Strategies Drimesse can be best used in a Glost deck. Drimesse can reduce recklessness by 10, but if he has no mugic counters, you must sacrifice him. Place him on the front row and waste him by using all his mugic counters. TV Show Appearances Cards and Scans Quotes Gallery * He was used by Klayotic in the season 2 episode War Beasts, but he was coded by Peyton's Blazvatan. *He is good friends with Fivarth, a fellow conjurer. See also External links Notes and References Category:Creatures Category:Mipedian Creatures Category:Mipedians Category:Mipedian Conjurors Category:Creatures with 2 Mugic Counters